Nitrogen oxides can be commonly found in many waste products and compounds. Nitrogen oxides (referred to herein as “NOx”) include such compounds as nitric acid, aluminum nitrate, sodium nitrate, ammonium nitrate, potassium nitrate and the like.
Traditional approaches to removing NOx include dry contact reduction processes for solid and gaseous nitrate compounds and wet absorption processes for gaseous NOx. Dry contact reduction processes may be either catalytic or non-catalytic and may be either selective or non-selective. Selective reduction processes are characterized by the selective reduction of gaseous nitrogen oxides and their consequent removal in the presence of oxygen. A common selective reduction agent for gaseous NOx is ammonia. Ammonia, however, oxidizes to form unwanted nitrogen oxide at high temperatures. Moreover, excess ammonia is itself a pollutant. Other selective reduction methods employ catalysts such as iridium. The problem with catalyst reduction is that the presence of particulates, sulfurous acid gases and other poisons reduce catalyst effectiveness and life thereby increasing costs.
Non-selective reduction processes generally involve the addition of a reducing agent to the gaseous NOx containing material, consuming all free oxygen through combustion and reducing the NOx to nitrogen by the remaining reducing agent. Catalysts are typically utilized in these processes. Reducing agents useful in these processes are both scarce and expensive.
Wet absorption processes typically require large and expensive equipment such as absorption towers. An example of a wet absorption process is the absorption of nitrogen oxides by water or alkali solution. Another shortcoming of the wet absorption process is that these methods are not economically effective where the NOx concentration in the gaseous waste stream is about 5,000 ppm.
In the nuclear industry, there is an annual production of significant amounts of wastes which are classified as radioactively contaminated salt cakes, ion exchange media, sludges and solvents. These radioactive wastes either contain nitrogen oxides or nitrogen oxides are produced as part of the treatment of these wastes. In particular, nuclear fuel reprocessing with nitric acid produces highly radioactive nitric acid and sodium nitrate waste by-products.
For solid or slurry NOx wastes and compounds a variety of processes have been tried for NOx destruction. Rotary calciner and fluid bed processors have been utilized with typical results yielding less than 90% conversion of solid nitrates to gaseous NOx and nitrogen. The gaseous NOx generally exceeded 10,000 ppm which requires addition of extensive gaseous NOx removal methods as described above. In addition, severe agglomerations occur in processors as well as the presence of flammable or explosive mixtures of nitrates and reducing agents in the processors.
Another problem associated with prior art waste processing methods involves sulfur-containing compounds. The presence of such sulfur compounds in a vitrification melter can cause a molten sulfur salt pool to accumulate on top of the molten inorganic residue (glass); this pool causes high corrosion rates for the melter equipment. The pool can also have a high electrical conductivity, which causes short-circuiting of the heating electrodes in the melter. Additionally, potentially explosive conditions can result if large quantities of water contact the molten sulfur salt pool.
Further, the presence of heavy metals in the inorganic residues can render the final waste product hazardous, thereby requiring additional processing of the residue before disposal or higher disposal costs. Also, the inorganic residue can contain soluble components that may form aqueous solutions after processing; these solutions can result in contamination of the surroundings after disposal.
A process which does not have the limitations and shortcomings of the above described prior art methods for nitrogen oxide removal from waste streams and compounds would be highly desirable.